The present invention relates to a game involving the creative talents of the players thereof. In the prior art, applicant knows of only one game which is even remotely related to the teachings of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,469 to Glass, et al. discloses a game wherein the players must cut an object out of a paper sheet within a predetermined timed period. Of course, this is quite different from the teachings of the present invention wherein the objects are molded out of modeling clay and identification of the so modeled object by the partner is required.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a new game in which the creative modeling talents of the players thereof may be used in determining the winning team.